


Beauty: In the Eye of the Beholder

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Who says all love is blind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Beauty: In the Eye of the Beholder  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
**Rating/Warnings:** R/NC-17 | m/m slash, crack/romance, real person fiction featuring rambly!jared and possibly-butt-ugly!jensen and even-more-rambly!jared.  
**Word Count:** 4,334  
**Summary:** Who says all love is blind?  
**Disclaimer:** None of this ever happened, silly.  
**Notes:** Vaguely based off of [ this cracky, early morning idea](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/445782.html). Beta by [ ](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/)**affectingly** , who took pity on me and the insanity this story turned into. <3  
  
  
  
  
 

**Beauty: In the Eye of the Beholder  
by keepaofthecheez.**

  
  
**And if I try hard I think that I will see  
Some good behind all of this ugly.  
\-- Brad Roberts.**  
  
  
  
“Maybe we should fuck behind that bush,” Jensen says, and that’s how the whole thing gets started.   
  
Or it’s the story Jared’s sticking with, anyway.  
  
But he has to stop and wonder, why _that_ bush? There’s nothing remotely sexy about it that Jared can see; though it does have a couple of crimson clusters he thinks might be holly. He’d have to use Google Images to be sure, and god knows what’ll happen if he searches “twig and berries” and forgets to delete the internet history afterward. He guesses holly is considered romantic, or maybe that’s just mistletoe, but hell, he’s an actor not a goddamn gardener.  
  
The point is that surely there’s some obvious reason behind Jensen up and deciding that this bit of foliage in particular is an appropriate location for two male co-stars to participate in some first-time, distinctly non-“love-him-like-a-brother,” let’s-get-down-tonight-baby-baby interaction.  
  
And Jensen’s still standing there, waiting, _watching him_ , while Jared panics a little because…well, what do you do when presented with the opportunity to fuck Jensen Ackles behind some possibly aphrodisiacal shrubbery? Say yes, surely, but he figures there’s probably some kind of etiquette unique to the situation, and there’s all this stuff to consider, not the least of which being that Jared’s pretty sure the condom in his wallet expired two months ago. And there’s no way Jensen’s getting near _his_ ass until Jared has a chance to grab a ruler first.  
  
Only, as it turns out, Jensen _isn’t_ imagining a rough-and-ready romp outdoors after all, and Jared winds up with a faceful of snow courtesy of some triumphant production assistant intent on mischief while the goddamn co-star he’d been contemplating bending over backward ducks behind the love-nest Jared’s set up in his head.  
  
Jensen’s laughing his ass off, seemingly oblivious, and Jared’s stuck with a throbbing lip and an expired condom that’s going in the trash as soon as he makes it back to his trailer.  
  
There’s no way in hell he wanted to fuck Jensen Ackles, anyway.  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
Everyone’s got a thing for Jensen.   
  
Jared learns that about fifteen minutes into landing the _Supernatural_ pilot and making a call to San Antonio, only to have his baby sister scream out Jensen’s entire filmography from IMDB at him, from memory, until the name _Alec_ is ringing in his ears for an entire week after.  
  
Still, it’s Megan, who also has colored posters of that kid from _Air Bud_ plastered all over her walls, and a subscription to _Teen Bop_ that she gets under a different name and hides under the mattress--like that isn’t the first place one would think to look, were one suspecting one’s little sister of hoarding cheesy adolescent magazines and wanting to mock her mercilessly for the rest of her natural born life. So Jared doesn’t think too much of it until he happens to mention it to his sister-in-law over turkey and dressing and winds up hearing all about some guy named Jason Teague on that Superman show with Tom Welling that Jared never got around to watching because it always seemed so much cooler than _Gilmore Girls_ and he’s secretly a bitter, miserable soul deep down inside.  
  
By the time Sandy chimes in to debate whether or not Jensen’s hair color is natural or brought on by well-done, professional highlights, Jared’s beginning to wonder if he missed some sort of memo proclaiming Jensen Ross Ackles God and Country of all things squealing women. After all, he has to work with the guy, and the last thing he wants to deal with is another egotistical, self-proclaimed wonder of the universe. He still has Alexis on speed-dial, thanks.  
  
He’s slightly reassured when he mentions the casting to Chad and receives only a grunt of acknowledgment; Chad knows basically everyone in the WB’s incestuous circles, and Jared likes to think his best friend would warn him if he were about to find himself neck-deep in trouble because of some pretty-boy asshole with dick for brains. Then again, the argument could be made that Chad _is_ a pretty-boy asshole with dick for brains, so then Jared’s back to being discomfited, and all too soon it’s time to board a plane to Vancouver.  
  
And it’s _weird_ , because he’s never even met the guy, never bothered to look him up or find out anything more than what was on the standard bio the network provided, and yet, Jared’s stomach is swimming with nervous butterflies and he feels a little like he just got invited to Brad Pitt’s birthday party.  
  
What if Jensen doesn’t like him? What if they don’t get along? Or worse, they get along _great_ and then Jared throws himself at Jensen like a pathetic loser because Sandy dumped him a week ago on some new let’s-just-be-friends kick--and Jared still thinks the whole strap-on incident maybe had something to do with it, even though Sandy’s always claimed to be open-minded--and he’s horny and lonely. And Jensen’s apparently this insanely attractive, great guy whom Jared’s going to take one look at and fall desperately in love with even though Jensen’s most likely completely straight and prefers short blondes with big boobs who don’t think wiping their boogers on their friends is hilarious, and it’ll all be like some fucked-up WB version of _Chasing Amy._  
  
Yeah, everyone’s got a thing for Jensen, so Jared shouldn’t be embarrassed to already have one, too, before ever even setting eyes on the guy, right?   
  
Only, then he meets Jensen. And everything’s wrong.  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
Jared doesn’t like to think of himself as shallow or anything. It’s just that, ever since meeting Jensen, he’s starting to think that maybe he kinda is.   
  
It’s not a necessarily _good_ thing to realize about yourself, especially when you’ve apparently been in the dark about it for years--although Jared likes to think that date he went on with Melinda Harris back in eighth grade [after she got her braces off but before she got the bad case of acne] ought to earn him a few extra points with _someone_ \--but obviously something’s not quite right because everyone’s been heralding Jensen as the Second Coming for months and Jared looks at him and, well.  
  
He doesn’t get it. Not really.  
  
Sure, the guy’s got some stuff going for him…Jared’s never really seen that pure color of green and gold that exists in Jensen’s eyes outside of his mother’s wedding band, and Jensen walks around with lips that look like he sat around letting people punch him in the face all day long until his mouth just gave in and swelled up all on its own, which is hot in a deranged sort of way, or maybe it’s just that Jared’s deranged for thinking of it like that, but still. He has a nice body, too, and adorable freckles that seem to multiply by ten every time Jensen so much as steps in the path of an open window.  
  
It’s just, put all of it together, and Jared’s not quite sure what _happens_ , but it makes him feel a little nauseous inside and one time he actually almost throws up on Jensen when he doesn’t realize the guy is standing behind him and he turns around and gets hit full in the face with… _that._  
  
It doesn’t help matters any that he genuinely _likes_ Jensen, as a friend and a co-star he couldn’t ask for much better, and so he hates himself for it, but sometimes he wishes he could just stick a paper bag over Jensen’s head and be done with it. It’s hard enough hanging out with the guy on a daily basis and worrying that he might drink too much and say something to set off a chain reaction that winds up with Jensen either punching him or locking himself in the bathroom and crying, which is pretty much the extent of reactions Jared’s grown used to with two siblings. Jared’s not really sure which one is more likely [although he has a sneaking suspicion that Jensen gets manicures when they’re not filming and probably wouldn’t want to break a nail on something as inconsequential as Jared’s face].  
  
But yeah, he likes Jensen a lot. He just always makes sure to stare somewhere south of Jensen’s nose, or his ear, or anywhere but straight _at_ Jensen, because he’s not too good at controlling his gag reflex ever since that time he had mono during spring break his sophomore year, and the quickest way to end a friendship _has_ to be barfing all over said friend. Or getting drunk and telling said friend that looking at him makes you want to barf all over him, one or the other, and Jared just…he wants to be careful, is all.  
  
The only problem is, apparently he’s _too good_ at faking it. Lately, Jensen’s been watching Jared watch _him_ \--Jared probably shouldn’t have been staring at Jensen’s mouth like that, but goddamn, those lips _are_ pretty ridiculous--and he hasn’t come right out and said anything, but Jared’s heard mumblings around set that put his teeth on edge and have him running for the bathroom with one hand clasped around his belly.  
  
It isn’t until he gets the text from Chad, though, that things become impossible to ignore, and really, Jared knows better than to open anything Chad sends him in the first place so this is all his own fault.   
  
Some stupid picture from some stupid after-party he and Jensen attended last week, and there Jared is…staring right at Jensen’s mouth like he’s thinking really hard about it, or constipated maybe, which is actually far more likely considering all the cheese appetizers that night, and Jensen’s got this look on his face like someone could hang him from the rooftop and stuff him with Roman Candles and he’d die perfectly happy and lit up like the Fourth of July.  
  
He scrolls through Chad’s attached message with a wince, some thirteen-year old taunt that his friend probably picked up from whatever thirteen-year old girl he’d decided to bang that night, and deletes it without ever sending anything back.  
  
But he blames Chad for putting the idea in his head in the first place, and that night he dreams about pouty pink lips and heavy-lidded green eyes and wakes up strangling his dick with his fist and breathing Jensen’s name.  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
He’s lost track of how many times he’s been asked about Jensen; from family, from friends and colleagues, from random people he runs into at the Starbucks in L.A. during the coveted weekends they get off to head back stateside.   
  
Jared stops being surprised by it around the third time someone gropes him for having ever “stood close to Jensen,” and Jared winds up drinking his Java Chip, wishing for something stronger, with hands clutching his waist and an excited feminine chirp going on and on about Jensen’s “serious acting” and does Jared think he might win an Emmy some day?   
  
And it’s not that he’s jealous or anything like that. He just wishes the internet hottie polls and those ridiculous teen award shows would stop nominating Jensen as “Sexiest Newcomer!” and stuff like that, because, really, there’s obviously enough already wrong with the world. Even more, he wishes Jensen would stop _winning_ the damn things, because it gives Jared that vaguely nauseated feeling every time he’s forced to go and watch Jensen stand up there and smile at a bunch of screaming, misguided teenage girls until Jared’s eyes want to burn straight out through the back of his skull.  
  
He’s pretty sure there’s definitely something seriously wrong with him, because he’s not attracted to Jensen at all, can barely even look at the guy without a barf bag handy, and yet he can’t seem to stop thinking about doing things with Jensen, dirty, nasty things that would probably make Sandy break up with him all over again, if she were inclined to take him back in the first place. Stuff like licking those goddamned freckles until he finds out where the pattern finally starts, and chewing on that mouth until it’s so pink and swollen and soft that it just _melts_ around Jared’s cock, which usually leads to Jared wondering if it’s worse on a friendship to throw up all over someone, or come in their eye.   
  
And Jensen’s always _there_ \--they’re still friends because Jensen thankfully has no idea how completely insane Jared really is--so it’s nearly impossible for Jared to get over it without turning a corner and seeing Jensen running lines, or getting fitted for wardrobe, or stuffing his face with those little cocktail wieners and making Jared curl up in a ball in his trailer, in the dark, torn between faint disgust and an overwhelming desire to walk right back outside and bend Jensen over the nearest flat surface and bite him on the ass.  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
They’re running a scene, filler mostly, and Sam and Dean are mulling over the latest case in a weathered diner outside South Carolina. Jensen leans back, arm raised along the length of the booth’s ruby-red cushion, and licks his bottom lip. It’s the perfect picture of Dean Winchester in deep thought, and he’s not even _looking_ at Jared, but Jared’s looking. Jared’s always looking, and he pops one off right there in the middle of small-town “America” with his onscreen brother sitting not three feet away, imagining that tongue doing filthy things to him underneath the table and completely blowing his next three lines.  
  
“You okay?” is all Jensen says, and not for the first time Jared notices that Jensen’s _voice_ is really quite attractive, all smooth, rich baritone with a scratch of husk and age. Jared blinks, and can’t think of anything to say in response, because he’s definitely _not_ okay, but if he says that then Jensen will want to know _why_ , and Jared isn’t quite ready to go there, no matter what his dick might be thinking. Unfortunately, Jared’s not a liar, either, just a jerk who fantasizes about his best friend whom he finds extremely unappealing except for when he’s doing the whole fantasizing thing, which seems to be happening more and more frequently until it’s hard to remember the whole unappealing thing.  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
So, really, it’s not too terribly surprising that Jared misinterprets Jensen’s friendly warning as an offer to get busy behind the bushes on a cool, Canadian afternoon. After all, Jensen’s succeeded in driving him completely out of his mind, through no fault of his own, and Jared’s really incapable of proper decision-making at this point. So, he just stands there for several minutes with ice dripping down his jeans, balls turning blue, and teeth chattering.  
  
By the time he makes it back to his trailer, Jensen’s waiting for him with an unreadable expression, and Jared forgets to look at his mouth, or his ear, or at any other spot but _Jensen_ and finds that the sick feeling’s still there, only now it’s compounded by this desperate twinge low in his belly that has Jared’s fingers twitching even before Jensen starts, “I was thinking, maybe we should--”  
  
Jared cuts him off on a low growl, striding forward and grabbing Jensen by the collar of his coat, ignoring the flash of surprised amusement shining behind those green-gold eyes, and throws his co-star up against the wall. The whole thing shakes, and Jensen blinks heavy, girly lashes up at him.  
  
“Um…?” he says, licking his lips, and okay, _now_ Jared’s definitely staring at his mouth.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared says, tight and confused and downright _pissed off_ , and Jensen relaxes, smiles a little before reaching up and around Jared’s neck.  
  
Jared keeps his eyes wide open the first time Jensen kisses him. He stays still as Jensen’s tongue licks inside his mouth, wondering if he remembered to pop a mint after that second helping of double-garlic mashed potatoes he nabbed from the catering van for lunch, and all too soon Jensen pulls back. He’s staring at Jared expectantly, a hint of a smirk tilting those full lips and an unmistakable challenge burning in his eyes. Jared’s panting like Harley over a really juicy steak bone, and then he’s pressed up against Jensen and biting into that pretty, freckly throat, and Jensen’s shoving his hand down Jared’s pants and grabbing for his dick.  
  
Right around the time his fingers squeeze, and Jared lays a rough lick under his jaw, Jensen’s head goes back with a loud crack and Jared curses, Jensen laughs--some ridiculously sex-charged sound that makes Jared whimper and thrust his hips into Jensen’s hand. This is all so unfair, because he hasn’t had time to prepare for the idea of actually _going through_ with fucking Jensen--outside of his bedroom and trailer and in-between scenes and pretty much any time he lies down for more than five minutes.  
  
What’s worse is that there’s really only one explanation for any of this, and suddenly the nervous butterflies are back in full force, and then Jared’s far across the room and Jensen’s watching him freak out and pull his hair and flounder around the trailer like some sort of suicidal monkey, until Jared finally stops and stares back at him with his dick half-hanging out of his jeans.  
  
“Uh-oh,” Jensen says mildly, “this isn’t some sort of gay crisis is it?”  
  
“Oh god,” Jared chokes out, “I think I have a thing for you.”  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
The thing is, Jared’s always thought of Jensen as a pretty upstanding, straight-forward kind of guy. Sure, there was that whole deal with the buxom Playboy model, but Jared has it on pretty high authority that it wasn’t Joanna’s magnificent tits Jensen was interested in so much as her penchant for biting sarcasm and classic Bond movies, and Jensen never actually _dated_ Jessica Alba, so Jared’s not sure whether she really counts or not, and okay, yeah, he’s heard all about the Jessica Simpson thing, but hey, everyone makes mistakes, right?   
  
And so maybe he never imagined that Jensen might also be pretty hot for someone like Christian Bale--although maybe that’s a bad example because it’s _Bruce Wayne_ , so it’s kind of hard to blame him, even if Jared were that kind of guy--but he can sure imagine it _now_. It’s especially easy with Jensen’s spit still drying against his skin, and the pretty impressive boner Jensen’s not even trying to hide that Jared’s pretty sure is because of _him_ , unless some magical fuck-fairy came into Jared’s trailer and molested Jensen during the five minutes Jared spent silently screaming in the bathroom.  
  
Jensen just smiles at him, lazy and content, when Jared finally comes back out, and somehow over the past few months, Jared seems to have forgotten the very important detail where he’s not sure he even likes to _look_ at Jensen, because suddenly he’s pretty sure he very much wants to fuck Jensen, bag over his head or not. Maybe he’s even sort of obsessed with Jensen, and the next obvious step will be a Netflix subscription and renting _Dark Angel_ and that season of _Dawson’s Creek_ where Jensen supposedly had the really bad hair, but still somehow managed to fool everyone into thinking he was gloriously hot anyway, and touching himself on his couch while eating nacho cheese Doritos.  
  
And then there’s the whole problem with that fact that, for all intents and purposes of method acting--which Jared’s only recently started subscribing to, thanks to Sam’s never-ending issues and a late-night marathon of _Inside the Actor’s Studio_ \--Jensen is Jared’s _brother_ and yeah, okay, _now_ he’s feeling like some sick sort of incest freak, and it’s then that Jensen sighs and just grabs Jared and pulls him down on the sofa.  
  
“Shut up,” he says, angling himself hands and knees over Jared’s prone, sputtering figure, “before I gag you.”  
  
Which sends an entirely different sort of excitement racing through Jared’s veins, and oh god, he’s _such_ a disgusting, vaguely incestuous pervert who gets off on being manhandled by ugly men everyone else thinks are beautiful and just lying there and _taking it_ while rough hands shove his clothes aside and slick mouth and tongue make a play for his ribs.  
  
It’s nothing like being with Sandy, who only ever got on her knees when Jared was on his back, not that Jensen’s on his knees, either, but Jared’s half-blind with months of repressed, denied lust and want and figures the analogy works well enough and, oh god, Jensen’s mouth definitely feels as pretty and filthy-hot as it looks.   
  
And there’s no mistaking that it _is_ Jensen--Jared’s got his palms pressed flat to either side of Jensen’s face, feels those freckled cheeks hollow around the weight of his own cock--and it’s definitely Jensen making those sweet, dirty little sounds of approval every time Jared jerks and groans his name, staring up at the ceiling in openmouthed, dazed resignation.  
  
Apparently the only thing making Jensen ugly this whole time was the distinct lack of Jared’s dick in his mouth, because when Jared looks down and finally _sees_ that particular sight, he figures Jensen’s pretty much the most gorgeous human being to have ever lived. Hell, he’s ready to throw in with the fangirl masses and dedicate his MySpace page to the top 25 reasons why Jensen Ackles should be president. As it is, all he can do is shove a fist in his mouth, stifling the truth of this revelation deep down into the warmth in his belly, and he’s so damned stupid in love with this son of a bitch that he can’t fucking think straight anymore.  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
“This is awkward,” Jared finally says after two weeks of clandestine blowjobs in their trailers, and hurried handjobs behind the props tent. Oh, and then there’s that one time they get called into Kim’s office and he’s late and so Jared winds up accidentally discovering Jensen’s little fetish with Jared’s hands by innocently molesting a clicky Sharpie until Jensen’s flushed and uncomfortable and looking ready to jump him right then and there, and Jared probably wouldn’t have minded much, but then Kim decides to show up after all and so the entire meeting’s spent with Jared imagining getting Jensen off by making shadow puppets behind a curtain.   
  
All in all: a little awkward, and while it’s not like he particularly wants to _stop_ messing around with Jensen, especially now that he’s finally given in and admitted that messing around with Jensen is a very, very good thing, it _is_ a little weird. Especially when he factors in the whole nausea thing that still plagues him whenever he finds himself unexpectedly confronted with Jensen Ackles in all his magnificent glory.  
  
“Huh,” is all Jensen says in response, and then he licks his lips and stands up and tosses the new issue of _Sports Illustrated_ onto his chair before casually throwing out over his shoulder, “So, probably too awkward to fuck me during lunch, then.”   
  
“… _no_ ,” Jared manages, and nearly trips over his own feet following Jensen behind the catering tent, past the curious gaze of the new PA from Toronto, and into Jensen’s trailer where his co-star’s already peeling off Dean’s top layers--leather jacket, soft, navy henley--and Jensen’s watching him with a pretty determined look in his eyes, fierce and meaningful, and Jared stutters to a stop just inside the door and swallows hard.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” he says, because they actually _are_ going to fuck, because Jensen’s reaching for something in one of the cabinets lining the wall, and Jared’s three months past due for his latest eye appointment, but he’s pretty sure that something is latex and foil-wrapped and is going around his cock before his cock goes inside Jensen. Glory, Halleluiah, and oh, jesus hell, his stomach hurts again and what if he throws up all over Jensen after all?  
  
“Well.” Jensen folds his arms, leans back against the wall and actually _says_ , “Come and get it,” and just like that, Jared’s nerves evaporate and he’s shoving Jensen face-first against the striped wallpaper, crawling down to his knees and biting him. Right on the motherfucking ass.  
  
Jensen goes a little crazy then, and everything’s a bit of a blur until Jared finds himself spread out on the bed, hard and wet and wanting, and Jensen’s flushed to the middle of his chest and chewing his lips pink as he suits Jared up and settles in to ride, yeehaw cowboy. It’s definitely one of those times where it’s almost _painful_ to look at him, only Jared finally realizes it for what it is now, because Jensen’s so, so goddamn beautiful stuffed full of dick and begging, filthy suggestions on his lips. Jared grabs hold of his hips and fucks to Jensen’s satisfaction, barely realizing the words are his when they slip out, “God, you’re fucking gorgeous, you’re _mine_ , and you’re fucking gorgeous.”  
  
At least until Jensen pauses, raised up to his knees, midway through a particularly colorful curse, and says thoughtfully, “So does this mean you’ll throw away that barf bag from Delta?” Jared chokes, rears up, and pulls Jensen’s laughing mouth down to his own.  
  
  
 

xxx

  
  
  
Jared pouts afterward, completely mortified and still goddamn horny because Jensen smells really good, and yeah, _fine_ , looks even better--shiny with sweat and come and mussed and scratched all to hell--playing with Jared’s hair and just generally being a smug son of a bitch while Jared silently fumes and tries not to touch Jensen anywhere inappropriate because the guy just really doesn’t need any more validation at this point, thanks very much.  
  
“Took you long enough,” Jensen finally says, pleased, triumphant, and rewards him with a smacking kiss that quickly turns into a friendly groping session, Jensen grinning against his shoulder, and suddenly Jared’s warm all over because, yeah, everyone’s got a thing for Jensen, but Jensen has a thing for Jared, and that’s all that really matters.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
